Fireclaw
Appearance True Form :A man-sized, muscular three-tailed fox with midnight black fur and red, glowing lines of power running from a red crystal shape between and above her eyes. She keeps her fur neat and clean, so it always shines. Her eyes are a glowing crimson. She also has a large scar over the top of her muzzle. Human Form :In her human form, she retains the ears and three tails of her kitsune form, making her stand apart from those around her. She stands approximately 5'8" with delicately pale and soft skin. This eerily beautiful appearance is simply multiplied by her figure, with a 36D cup and symmetrical, hourglass dimensions to make any weak-hearted human swoon. She has larger than average canine teeth, three marks on each cheek which appear as whiskers, and her red eyes stop glowing; instead, her iris becomes a crimson color. In this form, her hair is long and black, reaching down to the small of her back. Though delicate in appearance, she is still a rose with some very sharp thorns. Clothing :Black kimono with red oriental dragons embossed. Made of silk, but enchanted to withstand most cuts and tears so she never has to care for it. Personality :Though she's flirty and playful, it's always with a mean streak. She has a tendency to inflict pain upon those she's playing with for her own amusement. Obscenely cruel to her enemies, she revels in making them suffer for extended periods of time, usually simply by touching them. She's also got a pension for rage and fury, sometimes at little to no provocation. She was, after all, stuck in a sword for over two thousand years--nobody remains entirely sane after that long essentially talking to themselves. :She's a ruthless killer who has no morals and no qualms about killing anybody, even those she works with, if they manage to annoy her. Despite her often rash and rage-induced actions, she is a capable tactician who can, and has, used her skills to defeat armies. Powers and Abilities Kitsune Powers Controlling Fire :Fireclaw is able to control and create flames that she then manipulates into attacks, defenses, and other things. Her favorite thing is to create a fireball in the shape of a dragon's open maw. She also uses this power to heat her own hand to the point a mere touch causes the pain of a 2nd degree burn, and focusing on it allows her to inflict that burn. Her fire is blue due to its heat. Stamina Drain :By touching the target Fireclaw is capable of draining their body of energy, eventually causing them to fall unconscious given enough exposure. The time it takes for this to happen varies by individual, for the fact a tired civilian will have less stamina anyway, compared to a trained and rested Titan. If she's injured, this energy is used to heal her wounds. Shapeshifting :Fireclaw has two forms she can assume: her true form and human form. For more details on the appearance of these forms, see the Appearance section. In either form, Fireclaw maintains the exact same abilities. Weaknesses :As a fire elemental creature, this kitsune is weaker when wet or cold, as they are the opposites of her element. Though a bucket of water will only anger her and weaken her abilities significantly, a directed blast of any water will cause her serious pain and/or injury, depending on the power behind the blast. A fire hose, for example, would have her writhing in pain. A water version of Cyborg's cannon would instantly make her run to avoid its effects. :Being a demon has its drawbacks as well. Any "holy" symbol will cause her pause. She can not step foot on consecrated ground. If a priest touches her, she will burn, doubly so if he holds a holy item while doing it. Holy water is her greatest weakness, and she will do anything to avoid it, including blowing any cover she's under if she believes they intend to touch her with the water. :During her years as a Brotherhood operative, her greatest fear and weakness was the sword she was trapped inside for 2000+ years. It could still seal her again, allowing anyone to easily return Fireclaw to her prison. However, by the time of the events of Titans Forever, the sword has been destroyed and is no longer a factor. :Fireclaw is also physically weak, relying on speed and agility to avoid being struck. Striking her with a physical attack hurts her a great deal, but she still has the stamina of a demon. Other Abilities :Immunity to fire and other extremely hot things, heightened senses, unnatural agility. Relationships Brotherhood of Evil :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Teen Titans :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Hammer Team :(Hammer Team) Roxer :(Roxer) Dante :(Dante) History Backstory ---- :Approximately 3,827 years ago, Fireclaw was summoned to this world by an ancient lord who wanted to show off his power with a demon for a pet. He got what he wanted and much more, as Fireclaw was forced to obey his every command as he had been the one to summon and bind her. When he died however she captured his soul in a bottle before it could go to Heaven or Hell (She didn't care which he was going to) and proceeded to torture him for almost a hundred years before she grew bored and devoured the soul. From then on she's rarely been seen, only the effects of her presence. Villages wiped off the map, massive fires, the occasional whisper of a girl with a black fox tail accompanying the reports of these tragedies. All she wanted was to have a bit of fun after her servitude had worn off, and so she did anything and everything she wanted. :That changed in 29 AD when a young priest in the village she'd selected for her latest round of pranks saw through her disguise, and cast a ward upon her. Though she tried to burn the village in her rage the ward kept her fires from actually touching anything, and so the village was not burned. Enraged she swore that the village's fields would burn for eternity, and for ten years they did. The same priest however, having learned of new techniques, sealed Fireclaw within a sword, a Sakabatou for irony's sake, hopeful she would never escape. Many legendary samurai went on to use the blade she had been sealed within, the sword having been known to ignite in a blue flame and yells of rage to escape it in the heat of battle. As with so many legendary things though, it was lost to time, buried with a great Daimyo who had wielded it. For a thousand years she was wielded in battle, and until 22 years ago when an archaeologist unearthed the tomb she was buried within, she lay staring into darkness, the only light being from her own blade's fire. :But 22 years ago, Sergio entered the tomb during an excavation, or simply out of his own curiosity, and found the glowing, flaming sword. At first elated that she finally could leave the tomb, she realized she was still trapped within the blade. She looked for a way to escape. She found it a few years after Sergio had retrieved her from that tomb, a thief had come to try and rob the archeologist of his riches. He'd gathered a few things, saw the flaming sword, and picked it up. It was then she realized why the seal had been so strong before, and as it weakened at the man's touch, she gathered her power and broke free, killing the thief in an explosion of blue fire. Finally free she took one look around at the warehouse she'd been stuck in, and though it wasn't the tomb or the homes of those that had trapped her for so long, Fireclaw lit the entire building on fire. Blue flame engulfed it, burning everything it could, and as she fled in her rage the door blocking her exit felt the full fury of the demon. :Once free of the warehouse, she began to exact her rage, burning parts of the city she found. Or at least, what she could burn. Gone were the wood and paper of ancient Japan, replaced by bricks and steel. Finally, after a few weeks, a brave man approached her and offered her a place among the Brotherhood of Evil, where they would ensure she would never be bored again. :Without hesitation, she killed the man, a swift claw through his throat. But she answered the request anyway, and worked as one of the Brotherhood's most dangerous operatives (to both themselves and the enemy). HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Demons Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Teen Titans Category:Magic Users Category:Pyromancers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stamina Drainers Category:Titans Together Category:Titans Forever